


Plucked

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel asks for something very particular. Sam isn't sure how he feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plucked

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Authocracy](../users/authocracy/pseuds/authocracy)! Thank you! All mistakes are mine.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Sam asked again. Probably for the fifth time. But he really _really_ wasn't sure he was comfortable with this.

 

“Yes, I'm _sure_ ,” Gabriel snarled, and his tone of voice made it clear that if Sam asked again, then smitin' would be happening rather than sexin'.

 

“Okay.” Sam swallowed hard before sliding his hands slowly up Gabriel's naked back, until he reached the base of his wings where silky down tapered into his skin in a shimmering V of bronze-gold softness. Even though Sam knew very well just how sturdy angel wings were, suddenly they seemed so fragile, considering what he'd been asked to do.

 

But Gabriel had asked... no, actually he'd begged, but Sam would never get him to admit it, and it wasn't really important right now. Gabriel wanted this, and Sam wanted so badly to give something back, because Gabriel gave Sam pretty much everything he asked for, and a lot of things he never thought he could have.

 

So he steeled himself and dug his fingers into the down. Carding through the feathers he finally managed to separate a single one from the others, took firm hold of it... and pulled. It came out easier than he'd thought, and Gabriel made a small whimpering noise.

 

“Okay?” Sam asked, sick with worry that it wasn't.

 

Gabriel just groaned into the pillow. “More.”

 

Nodding, even though Gabriel couldn't see, Sam slid his hands further up the wings, finding the firmer, thicker feathers meshing together just before the base. Picking one that didn't look perfectly straight, just to feel a little better about it, Sam made sure he had a completely secure hold on it before giving it a hard pull. It too came off with less effort than he'd imagined, but from the way Gabriel flinched, there was no doubt he felt it. But judging from how he was humping the bed, there was no doubt either that he liked it.

 

“More,” he gasped, hiding his face in the pillow.

 

Encouraged, Sam followed the edge of the limb to where the muscle met the main joint, and found one of the long, sturdy feathers creating the aerodynamic top layer. It felt warm and alive against Sam's skin, but Gabriel was squirming under him, so Sam closed his hand around the feather in a tight fist and sharply pulled it from its socket. Gabriel cried out into the pillow, and the lights flickered.

 

“Gabe?”

 

“More, fuck, please more,” he moaned, only just lifting his face from the pillow enough for Sam to hear.

 

Sam took a moment to center himself before throwing his leg over Gabriel and settling on his thighs, effectively pinning his undulating hips to the mattress. Gabriel whined, but then Sam drove his fingers into both wings at once, pushing against the feathers all wrong, getting them tangled, and Gabriel _wailed_.

 

“You like that, huh?” Sam said, feeling oddly powerful. “You like me messing up your wings. Ruining them.”

 

“Yes. Fuck yes,” Gabriel panted, his nails tearing holes where he was clutching the pillow.

 

Bending forward, Sam got as close to Gabriel as he could without touching, his lips hovering a mere inch from Gabriel's ear. “You want it?” he whispered.

 

“Uh huh,” Gabriel choked out, his voice high and thin.

 

“Brace yourself,” Sam snarled, and then, with no hint of finesse, he grabbed two handfuls of long, powerful feathers, and _yanked_. There was only a second's worth of warning, a high pitched tone making his head hurt, before Sam clapped his hands over his ears, snapped his eyes shut and the shock wave hit him.

 

When it finally subsided, Sam had to blink a lot before the spots went away enough for him to actually see again. Several feathers tumbled from his hands as he lowered them, and Gabriel was panting harshly under him.

 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked carefully.

 

“Yeah?” Gabriel croaked.

 

“Was that... okay?”

 

Gabriel chuckled breathlessly. “Ask anyone in a five mile radius.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Oh.”

 

A smile crept onto Sam's face as Gabriel slowly sank into a post-orgasm stupor, and while Sam carefully combed his angel's feathers back to order, half the county wondered what the hell happened to all their lightbulbs.

 

End.


End file.
